


A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

by writeswhatsheknows



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Crushes, Idk but romans pretty nervous so we'll put that there, Logan Sanders mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Songfic, Theater Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Theatre, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, patton sanders mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeswhatsheknows/pseuds/writeswhatsheknows
Summary: Virgil? Hopelessly pining over Roman. Roman? Oblivious and ranting about his crush to Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

**Author's Note:**

> Title, and parts of the dialogue are from the song "A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into" from Be More Chill

Roman sinks down against the wall next to where Virgil sits. That was odd, considering ten minutes prior, Virgil would have bet money Roman hated him.

“What’re you doing?” asks Virgil, taking an earbud out.

He scoffs. “Can I not sit with my favorite emo nightmare?”

Virgil rolls his eyes. “You say that as if I’m not the only one you know, Mr. I-Only-Interact-With-Theatre-Kids.”

“Excuse you, I interact with other people! Logan, Patton, you,” he lists, indignant.

Virgil gives him a look. “Tech counts. Besides, Patton was in the last play.” 

“That’s true, I guess. I wanted to talk to you about something, but if you’re going to be rude, I’ll leave.”

“No, no, I’ll listen. It’s just too much fun to annoy you.”

“Rude much? Anyway, so say there's this person you pass in the hall every day. You've known him since seventh grade.” Roman says, now looking like he might throw up. 

Virgil raises an eyebrow. “Is this someone I know? Where is this going?” He hopes he knew the person. Well, he hopes he is the person. He had met Roman in seventh grade, after all, it wouldn’t be too out there of a guess to think it might be him. If it’s Logan or Patton, though? He might just cry., not that Roman would get to see that. 

Roman brings a hand up to play with his hair, and Virgil notices it’s shaking. “Just listen. You're used to thinking about him in a certain way from the persona that he displayed, but then something changes, and he changes.”

“Okay,” he says slowly. Roman messing with his hair is very distracting, he decides. He finds himself wondering if Roman’s hair had always been so shiny, and soft looking. “How so?”

Roman takes a deep breath before speaking quickly. “He changes from a guy that you'd never be into to a guy that you'd kinda be into? Like, from a guy that I'd never be into, ever, into a guy that I'd kinda be into, y’know? Do you think, is he worth it maybe?” 

Virgil thought the way Roman was looking at him had to be illegal. Nobody in their right mind is allowed to be that pretty, especially not if they were looking at Virgil. He hopes it’s him, the one Roman likes. 

“Virgil? Is he?” 

“Huh?” He has to save this, backtrack out of it. He most definitely was not just staring at Roman like a fool while lost in thought, definitely not. “Who are you talking about?”

“Um,” Roman says, hesitant. “Just let me try again, okay?”

“Okay, I guess. Not really sure what you want my opinion for. I’d think you’d go to Patton with boy troubles, he’s the emotions guy.” Surely, Patton has to be the mystery guy. Logan and Roman nearly always bicker, and Virgil is probably out of the question. Especially considering Roman was telling him about all this.

“Say there's this person that you never knew that well. You thought that you had him pegged, but now? You can tell that he's gone from a guy that you'd never be into to a guy that you'd kinda be into, and that’s a really big change, y’know? From a guy that I'd never be into, into a guy that I'd kinda be into? Does that make him worth it? Virgil?” Roman twists a piece of hair between his fingers, and Virgil’s stomach lurches. 

“I don’t know, I don’t know who this guy is,” he says, the knife in his stomach going in a little deeper with every thought about it. “If I don’t know who it is, I can’t tell you if he’s worth it because maybe he’s awful, but maybe he’s great, I don’t know.”

“Sorry. I know I don't always get my thoughts across very well, except for, you know, when I'm on stage, and there are so many changes right now? So this is probably really confusing, and why am I telling this to you?” Roman shifts where he sits. “I mean, really. You.”

Yeah, he definitely hates Virgil. “Why are you?”

“Guess there's a part of me that wants to. I guess a part of me wants to, who knew? I mean, me, I guess, I knew, I’m here, right?”

Virgil shrugs. “Dude, take a breath, you’re starting to sound like me.”

“Whoops,” Roman laughed nervously, “I guess a part of me likes to talk to you, to sit with you, which is weird, right?” He’s talking himself in circles, but Virgil can’t say anything without knowing why he’s so freaked out. “I guess you really are pretty good company, who knew?”

“Rude. I thought that was common knowledge.”

Roman snorts. “You do realize half the school is terrified of you, right? Like, really. I’m not, just putting that out there, but so many people are.”

“Huh. Yeah, no, didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, everyone thinks you’re super intimidating. I guess a part of me likes to hang with you, though. We should do it more often. I guess a part of me likes, uh,” he cuts himself off, scratching his neck.

Virgil wants to know what he was going to say, probably more than he should. “Sap.”

“Shut it.” He checks his watch, clearly looking for an excuse. “Well, I guess it’s back to play rehearsal.”

“Nope. Not getting out that easily. Who’s this mystery guy? You’ve gotta tell me now.”

“Oh. Uh. That. Really? I can’t go now?”

“Nope.”

“I know that it's weird, but it's totally true, but the guy that I'd kinda be into?” The more he talks, the redder his face gets, Virgil notices, and smiles. Just another wonderful thing to pine over hopelessly.

“The guy that you'd kind of be into,” he repeats, egging him on.

“Yeah. That.”

“The guy that you’d kinda be into is,” he said again.

“Is Logan.”

A record scratched in Virgil’s mind.

Wait.

What?

Roman liked- “Logan?”

He nodded, glancing around. “Logan.”

“Logan.”

“Yeah, I said that.”

“He’s a lucky guy, I guess,” says Virgil, dejected. He stands quickly, gathering all his things.

Casting Virgil an odd look, Roman gets to his feet as well, tossing his bag over his shoulder. “Well, I’ve gotta go, talk to you later?”

“Yep, sure, I should probably be going too? Lots of, uh, algebra homework.”

“We don’t have any algebra homework,” Roman says, but Virgil’s already gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in English class please love it as much as I do  
> also follow me on tumblr im writes-what-she-knows


End file.
